Wicked Game
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Pero, no contó que el chico llegase y se sentará a un lado de él, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Aquello lo sorprendió un poco. Era muy extraño que el rubio viniera y se sentará a un lado de él. OneShot.


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

**Wicked Game**

Lo único que Christopher -mejor conocido como 'Ze Mole'- observaba a su alrededor eran personas… personas con rostros hermosos, pero que no transmitían sinceridad. Él no necesitaba una cara bonita para que le escupiera mentiras en la cara al tener una conversación. No. Él necesitaba a alguien sincero. Alguien que lograse entenderlo por completo sin juzgarlo, qué no lo tachará por ateo por odiar a Dios y todas esas mariconadas. Sólo quería a alguien _especial_. Un ser diferente a los demás. Alguien que no fuera como la típica persona que pertenece al molde. No…debía encontrar ese Alguien que lo alejase de la soledad y lo acercara a lo más cercano que es el amor…

_The world was on fire and no one save me but you_

¿Por qué sus padres no lo comprendían? Era como si… jamás estuvieron felices de haberlo tenido. Su madre inclusive le había dicho tantas veces '_Te detesto y no sabes cuánto te odio'_ aquellas tristes palabras las escuchó siendo un niño de trece años de edad. Esa misma noche había escapado de casa, se largó a su pequeña cueva que tenía a las afueras de la ciudad en dónde antes **pertenecía**.

Ahora a sus veintitrés años, se encontraba viviendo en el pequeño condado de South Park. Su lugar preferido era estar en aquél parque -en único de aquél peculiar pueblo de Colorado- le gustaba observar a los niños jugar con los juguetes recién comprados. ¿Había pensando tener una familia? No… no podía. Su atracción sexual no eran precisamente las mujeres. Era Homosexual. Había tenido sus aventuras en el pasado, pero… jamás llegó a ser querido realmente. ¿La vida es dura? Claro que lo es.

En el proceso de la adolescencia había sufrido muchos abusos. Inclusive había sido violado por un camionero a sus quince años de edad en una gasolinera. Aquél hombre le había quitado lo único que aún conservaba en ese momento: Dignidad.

Dignidad que fue arrebatada en menos de cinco minutos. Aquél hijo de puta lo había dejado tirado, llorando en el frío suelo de aquél sucio baño público. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas en el suelo. ¿Por qué Dios se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir de aquella horrible forma? ¿Cómo pude creer en Dios? Si este a cada momento de su miserable vida lo ha torturado. Haciéndolo sentir como una lata vacía tirada en aquél cruel mundo.

¿Misericordioso Dios?  
>No lo creía…<p>

Ansioso se encontraba, sentado en una de las tantas bancas de aquél parque. Hace unos cuantos meses mientras observaba a los niños jugar en los juegos infantiles se percató de la existencia de un chico que jamás dejaba de temblar. Aquél chico venía acompañado de otros chicos. Seguramente era dos o tres años menor que él, pues tenía esa pinta de 'adolescente prematuro' Su mirada se había cruzado con la de aquél chico de cabellos electrizantes color rubio. Así habían pasado una que otra tarde en que veía al chico con su grupo de amigos.

Hasta que en una fría noche de Septiembre, lo encontró derramando lágrimas bajo de un árbol. En aquél día llovió. Si él había salido en ese día es porque adoraba el olor a tierra húmeda. Jamás se esperó ver a ese pequeño rubio llorando solo.

_I never dreamed that Id meet somebody like you. And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you._

Se había acercado hasta dónde estaba aquél chico. Colocó su mano sobre el húmedo hombro de aquel chico y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Tardó en recibir una respuesta inmediata. El rubio no dejaba de murmurar que 'todo había sido su culpa' Chris hastiado del comportamiento del rubio. Tiró el paraguas que lo cubría de las gotas que caían del cielo, levantó de la camisa verde oscuro mal abotonada de aquél chico y lo miró fijamente, provocando que este lo mirase con terror. ¿Esa mirada la había tenido a sus quince años? ¿Cuándo aquél bastardo lo había….?

— ¡GAH! ¡Suéltame! ¡Policía! ¡Policía! —pedía a gritos aquél pequeño que con torpeza trataba de separarse inútilmente de aquel chico de cabellos color café oscuro.

— ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Sólo quiero ayudarte!

El menor dejó de hacer resistencia. Nuevamente observó aquellos ojos color verde profundo, pero esos bellos ojos ahora se encontraban algo rojo por el llanto anterior.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —volvió a preguntar Chris.

—Nada… ¡Ngh!

— ¿Sabes? Tienes un color de ojos muy hermoso, no deberías llorar. Provocas que pierdan ese toque que te hace especial. Sonríe ¿sí?

Desde aquél día no había vuelto a tener una conversación con el pequeño rubio. Solía observarlo de vez en cuando. No muy seguido solían cruzarse, pero cuando lo hacían… era mágico… ¿se habrá encariñado con aquél chico?

_No, I don't want to fall In love.  
>This world is only gonna break your heart.<em>

Ahora en aquella tarde de otoño, esperaba ver al rubio mientras leía un pequeño libro de bolsillo. A cada cinco minutos despejaba su vista de todas esas palabras que leía para así buscar con la mirada -discretamente- si llegase a ver al rubio caminando mientras tomaba café.

La semana pasada lo había visto con un uniforme de una cafetería. Conocía aquella cafetería, pero hace años que no compraba un café ahí. Ahora sólo fumaba. No quería hacerse adicto a la cafeína también.

Aquél rubio lo había hecho un maldito ansioso…

_What wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
>What wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.<br>__What wicked thing say, you never felt this way._

Y cuando estaba a punto de continuar con su lectura, lo observa a lo lejos. Seguía usando aquella camisa vieja verde mal abotonada, esos pantalones gastados y esos pobres tenis que no daban para más… Bueno, ahora estaba satisfecho, ahora podría volver a leer tranquilamente.

Pero, no contó que el chico llegase y se sentará a un lado de él, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Aquello lo sorprendió un poco. Era **muy** extraño que el rubio viniera y se sentará a un lado de él. Trató de ignorar esa acción por parte del menor y volvió con su lectura.

— ¿Qué le-ees? —pregunta tartamudeando el rubio.

—Una novela titulada 'Anónimo' —respondió sin inmutarse un poco.

— ¿Es buena?

—Tiene sus partes interesantes… —pensó un momento antes de preguntar algo crucial que podría atrofiar la conversación que recién comenzaba —. ¿Y eso que has decidido hablarme?

—Oh nada. Sólo te vi y quise sentarme a tu lado. Si te incomoda puedo retirarme —dice mientras comienza a levantarse, pero Christopher es más rápido y lo retiene a tiempo.

—No me molesta tu presencia. De hecho… me gusta.

— ¿En serio? Craig me había dicho que mi presencia le causaba mucha felicidad —comenta casi en un susurró.

— ¿Quién es ese Craig?

—Era un amigo muy cercano a mi… pero ahora él esta…

— ¿Muerto? —completó el castaño, tomó el separador y lo colocó en la página en dónde estaba leyendo hace rato. El rubio asintió, se hundía en aquél frío asiento de metal. Christopher al ver tal escena, sujeto la mano del menor y comenzó a acariciarla.

—Tranquilízate. No quería recordarte eso. ¿Por eso llorabas aquella noche?

Nuevamente el rubio asintió.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Tweek Tweak.

—Bueno, Tweek. Me gustaría que me cuentes todo lo que te molesta. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

— ¡GAH! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡GAH! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Podrías ser un agente encubierto del gobierno y ¡GAH! ¡Tal vez seas amigo de los gnomos roba calzoncillos!

Pero cuando las incoherencias del rubio comenzaban a sonar absurdas para el mayor, este acaricio los rubios cabellos del menor como si se tratase de un gatito indefensa en una caja de cartón.

—Considérame tu nuevo amigo Tweek. Mi nombre es Christopher.

The End.


End file.
